


More Than a Little Crazy

by SankaMalfoy



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Danny est inquiet, Danny is worry, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Episode: s09e01 Ka Owili Oka'i (Cocoon), First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots amoureux, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oblivious Danny, Premier Baiser, TRADUCTION, TaNi - Freeform, Translation, et Lou, font le plus brève des apparitions..., idiot steve, junior - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SankaMalfoy/pseuds/SankaMalfoy
Summary: « Cinquante ans. » répète-t-il, presque pour lui-même. « Est-ce que pendant tout ce temps, tu es aussi sorti avec moi sans me le dire ? »
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 8





	More Than a Little Crazy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [More Than a Little Crazy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413155) by [enbyboiwonder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyboiwonder/pseuds/enbyboiwonder). 



> Le titre est tiré de la chanson du groupe Savage Garden : [I knew I love You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jjnmICxvoVY)  
> .

* * *

**UN PEU PLUS QUE FOU**

* * *

« Je te ferai savoir... » commence Steve en tournant sur le parking devant le QG. « ...que j'ai eu beaucoup de rendez-vous depuis. »

Danny cligne des yeux en le regardant ; Steve peut dire l'exact moment où il fait le lien avec la petite conversation qu'ils ont eu le matin même, par-dessus le toit de la voiture, devant l'appartement de Hennessey. Son expression se fait immédiatement dubitative.

« Oh, vraiment ? Tu en a eu, hein ? Avec qui ? »

Il gare la voiture et détache sa ceinture. Son autre main est sur la poignée de la porte. Avant d'avoir pris le temps d'y réfléchir, il se tourne pour croiser le regard de Danny par-dessus son épaule et déclare avec plus de sérieux que jamais :

« Avec toi. »

Il glisse avec assurance hors de la voiture avant que son partenaire puisse répondre ; la portière reste à moitié ouverte derrière lui. Danny se précipite après lui, s'extirpant du côté passager après un moment, en bafouillant. Il n'essaie même pas de combattre le sourire qui tente de se frayer un chemin sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se dirige en direction de son pick-up. C'est facile de mettre de côté l'anxiété qu'il ressent après sa confession maintenant que Danny fulmine, c'est familier, et de se replonger dans l'affaire en cours.

« Steven ! » s'exclame finalement Danny derrière lui.

Steve l'ignore ; ils pourront discuter plus tard, s’il n'arrive pas à distraire Danny d'une manière ou d'une autre d’ici là. Il lui adresse un vague signe de la main avant de s'engouffrer dans la Silverado. Pour l'instant, ils ont une affaire à résoudre et un légiste à voir.

***

La corde se desserre soudainement autour de son cou. Il se dégage du corps mou de Kang et nage jusqu'au bord du réservoir. Un bras fort l'aide à sortir de l'eau. Il enregistre vaguement que Danny est en train de lui parler, de prononcer son nom. Il rampe aussi loin que possible du bord et tousse de l'eau et du CO2 jusqu'à pouvoir respirer normalement de nouveau. Il s'assoit par terre ; on effleure ensuite son menton, le forçant à tourner la tête.

« ...moi. Regarde-moi. Tout va bien ? » demande son partenaire. « C'est quoi mon nom ? Hein ? »

Steve plisse les yeux. Il essaye de se contrer sur lui, de saisir le nom familier qui flotte juste à la limite de sa conscience. Son partenaire répète :

« C'est quoi mon nom ? »

Il déglutit, inspire une nouvelle fois, et oui, il connaît son nom, c'est...

« Danny. »

« Bien. Bien, parfait. » déclare Danny. « On se connaît depuis combien de temps ? »

Une nouvelle inspiration.

« Cinquante ans. » dit-il avec sérieux.

« Cinqu... » commence Danny.

Il ferme les yeux et ravale un long soupire douloureux. Steve est presque déçu.

« Ce n'est pas drôle. »

Steve se tourne et crache du sang avant de croiser le regard de son co-équipier. Il dit :

« J'ai l'impression que ça fait cinquante ans. »

« Ce n'est pas drôle. Je... j'essaie d'être sérieux, d’accord ? »

« Il faudrait plus qu'un petit lavage de cerveau pour que je t'oublie, mec. Okay ? »

Danny glousse, incrédule, et secoue la tête.

« Cinquante ans. » répète-t-il, presque pour lui-même. « Est-ce que pendant tout ce temps, tu es aussi sorti avec moi sans me le dire ? »

Steve ne dit rien, mais ce n'est pas nécessaire ; Danny connaît déjà la réponse. Il lui a déjà montré ses cartes. Danny laisse échapper un nouveau gloussement.

« Donc, cette fois avec la Marquis, c'était un rancard ? Et la randonnée ? Et la... la... la fois où, pour une fois, tu as payé pour les boissons quand Melissa et moi on s'est séparé, s'en était un aussi ? Et... »

Steve ne peut pas écouter. Il se tourne et se concentre pour retrouver son souffle pour ne pas avoir à écouter. Il ouvre la bouche pour dire _désolé_ ; il est en train d'articuler le _d_ quand il sent une nouvelle caresse sur son menton. Danny le force à croiser son regard à nouveau.

« Toi, tu es un idiot, babe. » déclare Danny avec émotion.

Il se penche en avant et l'embrasse, une pression douce et persistante sur ses lèvres.

La tension disparaît de ses épaules alors qu'il répond à son baiser. Une de ses mains glisse sur la nuque de Danny, son pouce caressant la ligne de sa mâchoire. Après un moment, Danny s'éloigne doucement ; ses yeux bleus brillent avec tendresse et allégresse.

« Okay ? »

« Ouais. » répond-il, étourdi, plaisamment essoufflé et totalement sous le charme. « Okay. »

Il n'arrive pas à retenir le grand sourire idiot qu'il lui offre ensuite à l'idée qu'il peut avoir ça, qu'ils sont maintenant partenaires dans tous les sens du terme.

« Je t'aime. » déclare-t-il entre deux souffles, insufflant autant de poids et de sentiments qu'il le peut dans ses mots.

Danny lui rend son sourire, et répond :

« Je t'aime aussi, babe. »

Son sourire se transforme en sourire narquois alors qu'il détaille Steve de la tête aux pieds. Il hausse un sourcil.

« Au fait, tu as l'air ridicule. » »

« Je sais. » acquiesce-t-il.

Le plus tôt il pourra retirer cette atroce combinaison orange, le mieux ce sera.

Des pas se font entendre dans le couloir conduisant à la chambre de privation sensorielle. Danny bouge, s'accroupissant à côté de lui. Ils sont tous les deux sur leurs gardes, prêt à se battre si nécessaire mais ce n'est que Tani qui précède Junior et Lou, armes à la main. Ils se relaxent tous en même temps.

Tout ira bien.


End file.
